The Third War
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Karena iklan dan seseorang yang iseng, Indonesia dalam masalah antara Malaysia, Netherlands, Australia, Rusia dan Amerika. Di jual! Indon esia ! Two-shots. Male!Indonesia. Chap 2 is here. And this is over. Mind to Read-Review? Per favore?
1. Chapter 1

The Third War

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's © Ravarion, idea © anonym.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Character(s): Indonesia(male-OC) – Malaysia(male-OC) – Timor Timur(female-OC) – Netherlands – America – Russia – Australia.

Warning: agak gary-stu (mungkin, tergantung pembaca), OC, iklan merek, two-shots.

Part: 1.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Sore hari yang panas melanda kediaman Indonesia kala itu. Lagian, sekarang bulan Juni alias pertengahan tahun. Ia duduk di teras rumahnya yang menghadap ke kolam. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung nyebur ke kolam itu, sayangnya itu bukan kolam renang buat manusia tapi buat ikan. Kolam renang yang asli buat manusia tidak tersedia di rumahnya, jadi kalau mau berenang ia pergi ke kolam renang umum yang bayar. Bayar, uang lagi, uang darimana? Negaranya kan krisis ga jelas, menurutnya. Menurutnya ga jelas karena berkas penting dari bos-nya jarang di baca. Nanti saja, pikirnya berulang kali sampai ia lupa.

"Dasar pemalas..." kata seseorang di belakang Indonesia membuat Indonesia nyusruk ke samping kanan kursi jatinya. Sedangkan orang yang tadi mengejeknya cuma mengangkat alis kiri sambil menahan tawa yang menghasilkan sesuatu bernama seringai.

"Sialan!" umpat Indonesia sambil menarik boxer merah putih yang lagi dia pakai tadi 'kan hampir lepas. Dia 'kan cuma pakai kaos tanpa lengan warna putih (yang kayaknya, udah ga di cuci. Kumel gitu) dan boxer yang di atas lutut.

"Apa? Ulangi lagi," kata orang itu menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Niatnya, gaya sok angkuh gitu.

"Sialan kau, Malaysia," kata Indonesia sambil menatap tetangganya (yang menyebalkan) itu dengan intens. Seandainya tatapan bisa menyiksa, Malaysia udah masuk ambulans sambil kejang-kejang kayak orang ayan.

"Heh, memang benar kan, kau pemalas. Pantesan negaramu ga maju-maju, personifikasinya aja pemalas," kata Malaysia, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku belakang celana jeans-nya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kayak negaramu maju aja," balas Indonesia sambil menyeringai, di belakang tubuhnya, ada boneka teluh yang siap dengan jarum, ditempeli rambut Malaysia pula. Niatnya nyantet, kalau Malaysia balik mengejek.

Ternyata tidak.

"Ya, benar. Tapi aku tidak pemalas, mengerti?" kata Malaysia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Indonesia, yang ngeliatin Malaysia dengan pandangan, 'ini-anak-kenapa-ya-padahal-bonekanya-belum-ditusuk' yang lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, bermalas-malasan.

Sampai ia sadar sesuatu.

"Tadi dia mau ngapain kesini?" hanya suara kecipak air yang membalas pertanyaan Indonesia yang tak terjawab kecuali ia menemukan jawabannya dengan jawaban yang pasti.

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia yang sedang menyeruput kopi hitamnya segera terbatuk-batuk saat seseorang mendobrak pintu depan rumah Indonesia. Handphone Esia-nya hampir ia lemparkan ke makhluk pendobrak itu, tapi ia segera sadar kalau ia akan rugi.

"Indonesia~" suara itu terdengar sampai telinga Indonesia yang sedang berada di ruang tengah, sedangkan badannya juga di sana. (Masa' iya kepisah? ._.)

"Apa lagi, Nether...lands!" Indonesia menaikkan oktaf suaranya saat bagian akhir, saat mantan motherland-nya itu melompat ke arahnya yang berjarak lima meter.

'Dia kira lagi lompat jauh apa!' batin Indonesia yang langsung menyingkir mendekati televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang PM Japan yang baru, dia kan harus up-to-date berita-berita sampai gosip-gosip juga, kayak Luna, Ariel sama Cut Tari gitu.

"Katakan padaku itu benar!" seru Netherlands yang tadi nyungsep ke samping peluru rudal di sebelah lemari. (?)

"Apanya?" tanya Indonesia polos sambil meminum kembali kopinya dan memainkan handphone-nya, update status di twitter.

What's happening?

_Ada orang gila nyungsep ke rumah gue._

Dua detik berikutnya, Netherlands berlari keluar sambil berteriak girang dan cemas(?), yang hanya membuat tetangga Indonesia berpikir kalau rumah Indonesia beralih fungsi jadi tempat penampungan orang-orang gila, tak waras dan kelainan jiwa.

Indonesia hanya mengangkat bahu sekali lalu kembali sibuk RT-an status Singapore yang katanya udah punya berpuluh I-pad.

"Tadi Netherlands mau nanya apa ya? Ah, bodo amat..." gumam Indonesia, tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya di luar jendela, cekikan layaknya kuntilanak duduk di jok motor ojek.

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia dapat undangan dari America. Katanya ia ingin membicarakan masalah tentang warga Indonesia di America. Yang Indonesia tak tahu, itu cuma sesuatu hal yang tujuannya menyelubungi hal yang lain.

Bos-nya, setuju-setuju saja Indonesia pergi ke tempat negara adidaya itu. "Saya tidak mau pakai pesawat yang umurnya lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, saya tidak mau lewat bermuda, saya mau ada seorang penerjemah bahasa grumble-grumble-ala-America-makan-Hamburger dan satu koper boxer berbendera Indonesia," ujar Indonesia yang ujungnya ditendang sama bos-nya ke Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, nama bos-nya yang dulu.

"Si bos mah. Orang lagi enak duduk di kursinya..." gumam Indonesia yang ga sadar kalau perbuatannya salah dan wajar kalau ditendang bos-nya.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hebheharnya Hihonesia..." kata Amerika sambil memakan hamburger dan minum CocaCola berbarengan. O.o

"Saya memang Indonesia yang sebenarnya, Amerika," Indonesia berkata sambil menatap penerjamah bahasa yang tadi ia minta pada bos-nya.

"Glek! Haaah... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bagaimana dengan negaramu? Masih bagus kan?" Indonesia mengerinyit heran. Apa maksudnya dengan 'bagus'? Pikirnya.

"Masih. Masih stabil, belum labil seperti negaramu," hanya untuk mendapat gamparan di kepala dari penerjemahnya. Amerika sweatdrop.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Ah! Ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau mau masih di sini, ini, aku pinjamkan Tony. Sampai jumpa!" teriak Amerika kayak tante-tante girang baru nge_date_ sama berondong ganteng, oke, melenceng.

"Ssst, bos. Kayaknya kita cabut aja dari sini. Masih mending _makhluk _dari Indonesia daripada yang _ini_..." bisik penerjemah bahasa itu berbisik di telinga Indonesia. Yang dibisikkin mengangguk, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju bandara terdekat, meninggalkan sang penerjemah bahasa dengan _makhluk itu_.

"Wah, ada bahasa baru!" penerjemah bahasa itu malah senang bertatap mata(?) dengan Tony.

**-x-x-x-**

Alih-alih sujud di tanah airnya, Indonesia nyasar ke Siberia. Dan menderita hipotermia sesaat(?). Sialnya, ini semua salah pilot yang buta arah dan berdalih dengan alasan habis bensin, jadi harus ke POM terdekat. Dengan mudahnya Indonesia percaya. (Lagian, masa' iya pesawat bahan bakarnya bensin?)

Walau akhirnya, dengan penantian yang sedemikian panjangnya, ia naik ke pesawat lagi setelah dua jam. Dan... nyasar ke Rusia.

Indonesia _facepalm_.

"Jangan bilang kalau kali ini perlu isi bensin," kata Indonesia dengan aura khas Rusia, mentang-mentang lagi ada di wilayahnya.

"Bukan. Ban-nya kempes. Harus di pompa dulu," jawab pilot itu singkat. Indonesia mengangguk, dan turun dari pesawat. Menahan hasrat mencekik siapa pun yang muncul di hadapannya. Kalau ada, ia akan langsung menendangnya lalu mencekiknya sekuat tenaga.

"Da!" seru seseorang sambil muncul di hadapan Indonesia. Dengan sigap, Indonesia memasang kuda-kuda khas silatnya lalu menendang yang tadi berteriak 'Da!', membuatnya tersungkur. Indonesia mana sadar kalau orang itu lebih besar darinya.

**BRUG! **

"Mati kau, sialan!" Indonesia mengumpat sambil mencekik orang yang memakai syal itu.

'Tunggu! 'Da!' dan syal? Jangan-jangan...'

"RUSIA!"

**-x-x-x-**

**To be continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Little Death – +44)

(Words Count: 1082 words)

Niatnya sih, mau jadi oneshot aja. Tapi pas di liat halamannya, lebih dari sepuluh! XD

Jadi, saya bagi dua aja. Cliffhanger kah? XP

Saya sengaja sih. Ah, akhirnys ulangan saya selesai. Dan menunggu pengumuman nilai. Doakan saya. (_ _)

Mind to review? Per favore?


	2. Chapter 2

The Third War

Disclaimer: Axis Powers – Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's © Ravarion, idea © anonym.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Character(s): Indonesia(male-OC) – Malaysia(male-OC) – Timor Timur(female-OC) – Netherlands – America – Russia – Australia.

Warning: agak gary-stu (mungkin, tergantung pembaca), OC, iklan merek.

Part: 2.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"RUSIA!" Indonesia berteriak histeris saat melihat Rusia sedang tersenyum (mengerikan) di bawahnya. Ingat, Indonesia mengcekik Rusia yang tadi terjatuh.

"Jadi, Indonesia mau bersatu denganku, da?"

"TIDAK!" Indonesia langsung menyingkir jauh dari personifikasi negara adidaya yang lain itu.

"Begitu ya, da. Kenapa, da?" tanya Rusia, memegang _magical stick_-nya. Ditambah aura gelap berpendar.

"Karena kau menakutkan," jawab Indonesia memasang tampang tak bersalah. _Not guilty_.

"Begitu ya, da. Ah! Indonesia! Aku dengar satu rumor tentangmu, da," Rusia kembali dalam sosoknya yang biasa (baca: tetap menakutkan). Merasa tertarik, daripada bertanya pada pilot sinting itu tentang pesawatnya, ia bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Katanya negaramu di jual... Dan peminatnya juga banyak, da. Aku juga, da," Rusia menjawab.

"Oh."

Hening.

"APA!" Indonesia berteriak sekuatnya sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Itu benar, da. Ini brosurnya..." Rusia menyerahkan selembar kertas seukuran A4 dibagi dua.

**Di jual!**

**INDON(ESIA)**

**MURAH!**

**Hubungi: 6286969696969**

Indonesia melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, 'what the fuck?'

"Bagaimana, da? Aku sudah menelepon nomor itu. Katanya peminatnya banyak, da."

"Dari siapa?" Indonesia berbisik. Suaranya tertelan kesibukan lapangan pendaratan bandara. (Lagian, milih tempat ngobrol malah di tempat berisik.)

"Da?"

"Dari siapa kau mendapatkannya?" Indonesia bertanya lagi, untunglah kali ini telinga Rusia ga budeg.

"Entahlah, da. Seorang perempuan, dari Asia. Aku pernah liat dia bersamamu. Tingginya kira-kira sebahumu. Rambutnya diikat satu..." terang Rusia sambil memutarkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Timor Timur... Akan kubunuh dia... Pasti. Harus. Pasti. Harus..." gumam Indonesia disertai aura yang lebih gelap dari Rusia. Membuat Rusia merinding. Mungkin, saat Indonesia 'hampir' jadi satu dengannya, auranya telah di transfer(?) dan membuat Indonesia yang manis ini seperti 'psikopat-di-penjara-nunggu-hari-bebas-dan-ngebunuh-lagi'.

"Aku pinjam pesawatmu, Rusia," Indonesia menengadahkan tangan(?).

"Da? Itu, yang sedang diperiksa bahan bakarnya. Tapi itu jenis..." sebelum Rusia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia melihat pesawat yang ia tunjuk tadi terbang di atasnya. Menuju Asia.

"Itu pesawat tempur jenis Su-34 yang baru mendarat tiga menit lalu..."

**-x-x-x-**

**BLAAR!**

Australia yang sedang memandikan koalanya(?), terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai ia memasukkan sabun ke mulut koalanya. Suara ledakan terdengar keras sekali. Apa Amerika mengirim rudal atau nuklir ke wilayahnya? Atau Somalia membajak rumahnya? Lagipula, Somalia 'kan seperti Israel, cowok ABG yang sok. Alah, bukan waktunya mikirin itu.

Australia membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu depan rumahnya. Terkejut melihat apa yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

Sebuah pesawat jatuh dari langit! Dan, ini bukan UFO! Asli manusia. Kedua sayap pesawat terpisah jauh dari badan. Ekor pesawat itu entah tertinggal di eksosfer(?) mungkin. Dan sebuah tubuh teronggok tak berdaya tak jauh dari tragedi rusak itu.

"INDONESIA!" seru Australia keras, tanpa sadar kalau kaca rumahnya retak. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Indonesia yang tergeletak lemah.

Ia menaruh kepala Indonesia di pangkuannya. Menatap wajah manis yang kini bersimbah pasir dan darah juga air. (darimana air itu? Air liur?)

"Indonesia, bertahanlah wahai tetanggaku yang baik!" seru Australia keras. Mengusap wajah kotor itu. Seandainya disana ada Malaysia juga Netherlands, mungkin dia sudah tersiksa bagai di neraka Jahanam.

"Ugh.. A—Australia... A—aku..." Indonesia terbata-bata. Menahan batuk.

"Ya?"

"A—aku ingin... I—ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Pe—pergi ke... ke..."

"Kemana? Akan kuantarkan walau sampai gerbang Surga!" seru Australia lebay.

"WC..." Indonesia mencengkram kerah baju Australia.

"Ha—hah?" Australia mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jadi Indonesia ingin pergi ke WC?

"Aku ingin pergi ke WC. Sejak dari Siberia aku kena hipotermia dan jadi ingin ke WC..." Indonesia memperjelas penjelasannya. Australia segera bangun tiba-tiba. Membuat kepala Indonesia jatuh dengan keras menghantam aspal.

"Hey! Itu sakit tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku amnesia mendadak!" geram Indonesia sambil menampol kepala Australia dengan sandal jepit dari kantongnya.

'Kalau begitu aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai milikku,' batin Australia.

"Huh... Sudahlah, tenggelam saja di segitiga bermuda sana..." kata Australia dingin. Indonesia menatap Australia dengan tatapan 'no-way-in-hell!'.

"Kau... bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

Indonesia merasa sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya. Sesuatu ingin ia keluarkan. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia pun berjongkok, memegangi perutnya dan meringis. Australia berpikir, _itu pasti salah satu contoh lebayisme dan hiperbolis a la Indonesia_. Tapi, perkiraannya melenceng jauh. Selama sepuluh menit ia diamkan. Indonesia masih betah dengan posisi itu. Prihatin, Australia mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, Indonesia?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya pernyakitku kambuh..." gumam Indonesia. Australia kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak tahu kalau tetangganya itu sakit. Kalau penyakit mental sih, Australia tahu. Kekagetannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ada empat orang berdiri, membayangi dirinya dan Indonesia.

"Apa..."

"Yang..."

"Kau..."

"Lakukan...?"

Dengan tekanan dari empat orang itu, Australia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali ke koalanya. Netherlands menarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya, membuat Australia hampir terjengkang. Rusia tersenyum pada Australia (dengan aura lebih gelap), Malaysia menyiapkan senjata tradisionalnya dan Amerika memegang FN Browning HP MK2*, hadiah dari Belgium.

"Mari, kita mulai saja..." ucap Malaysia, mata coklat terangnya bagai membara layaknya bara api dalam tungku mesin uap di kereta api uap(?).

Sedangkan Indonesia yang tadinya meringis, malah berguling-guling di aspal. Tak ada yang melihat ini, ngapain peduli? Sampai akhirnya Timor Timur datang sambil cekikikan ga jelas. Turunan dari siapa ya? Seingatnya, Indonesia tak mengajarkan Timor Timur gitu. Siapa peduli.

"Wah, wah. Indonesia, kau beruntung. Di perebutkan lima cowok sekaligus... hihihi..." kata Timor Timur menusuk-nusuk pipi Indonesia dengan ujung lidi(?).

"Kau! Pasti kau yang melakukan semua ini! Pasti!" Indonesia berteriak sambil menyiapkan tombak tumpul(?) yang tadi diberi oleh koalanya Australia.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Not guilty_," dengan tiisnya Timor Timur menjawab. Indonesia menggeram marah, bagai gemuruh gunung Krakatau. Indonedia mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi di perlihatkan Rusia padanya. (Anyway, kapan Indonesia ngambil kertas itu? O.o)

"Oh! Ya ampun... Indonesia... Kau ini..." kata Timor Timur sambi geleng-geleng kepala ke kanan-kiri, membuat kucirannya ikut terbang kesana-kemari.

"Apa!"

"Itu 'kan iklan hape ESIA. Bukan INDONESIA. Hapus dong, kata 'INDON'-nya. Jadi 'Esia' 'kan? Payah..." kata perempuan itu lalu mendengus geli. Padahal dalm hati, ia ingin sekali ketawa ngakak ga karuan sambil guling-guling di atas pasir sampai matanya berair. Ah, kalau itu dilakukan, bisa ketahuan kalau dia dalang semua ini.

"Ha?" keenam cowok itu mengeluarkan suara yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama tapi dalam posisi yang berbeda. Mungkin kalau bisa para pembaca bayangkan, kelima orang lain kecuali Indonesia, sedang ber-fivesome-ria di tengah jalan panas. O.O

"Jadi, ini cuma orang iseng?" Malaysia bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Timor Timur singkat dibarengi anggukan.

"Haah... Untunglah. Dengan begitu Indonesia tetap milikku," kata Netherlands sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya yang ada tanda luka.

"Apa katamu? Tentu saja Nesia milikku!" Malaysia melempar sekantong biji padi(?) ke Netherlands.

"Yang pasti Indonesia harus dilindungi Hero sepertiku!" Amerika mengacungkan senjatanya dan menembakkannya berkali-kali ke atas, tapi ada yang nyasar ke Australia. Menyerempet lengannya.

"Ah! Amerika! Sialan kau!" Australia mengambil bumerang extra super besar dari kantongnya(?) dan melemparnya ke arah Amerika.

"Hey!" seru Amerika sambil menunduk mencium aspal untuk menghindari serangan bumerang extra super besar dari Australia.

"Anak baik jangan bertengkar, da..." kata Rusia sambil mengeluarkan suara 'kolkolkol'-nya. Tapi ternyata tak ada yang terpengaruh _magical stick_ atau pun aura gelap di sekeliling Rusia. Ga laku.

"BERISIK!" seru kelimanya berbarengan.

"Kau mengikutiku, dasar plagiat!" Australia menunjuk Malaysia.

"Apa! Kau yang mengikutiku, maniak koala!" Malaysia membalas.

"Kalian berempat yang menuruti kata-kata Hero sepertiku!" Amerika mendapat lemparan sapi dari Netherlands.

"Sudah pasti kalian yang meng_copy-cat _kata-kataku!" Netherlands berteriak sambil berlalu menuju Indonesia yang sweatdrop dan bergumam 'what the hell?' berkali-kali.

"Indonesia! Ayo kita bercinta!" seru Netherlands tak tahu malu sambil merentangkan keduanya tangannya.

"HELL NO!" teriak yang ada di sana. Rusia menarik Timor Timur masuk ke rumah Autralia.

"Adegan kekerasan yang tak boleh dilihat anak kecil, da. Main saja dengan koala, da..." Timor Timur menuruti kata-kata Rusia.

Sedangkan Indonesia menjauh dari Netherlands, tapi ia ditarik Malaysia yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesifnya. Amerika mendorong Malaysia dan memasang pose akan mencium Indonesia. Amerika segera terkena ujung bumerang Australia yang di saat bersamaan menarik Indonesia. Australia dipukul oleh Rusia dan berniat berlari bersama Indonesia saat seseorang menarik ujung syalnya.

"BELARUS!" Rusia yang kaget setengah hidup langsung di bawa Belarus (yang entah muncul dari mana) pergi kembali ke Ukraine(?).

"Heheh... Satu penghalang hilang," gumam Australia. Malaysia diam-diam menarik Indonesia pergi. Indonesia hanya pasrah-pasrah aja, mengingat penyakitnya kambuh.

"Wah, lihat itu, koala. Ada perang dunia ketiga ya?" tanya Timor Timur yang menonton adegan rebut-merebut-direbut di jalan dengan koala, tanpa lupa _pop corn _dan _CocaCola_ di sampingnya. Ia menatap langit.

"Hari yang indah..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake**

**-x-x-x-**

Terlihat enam orang sedang tiduran di atas aspal di malam hari yang cerah. Indonesia berada di tengah. Netherlands dan Malaysia di kanan-kirinya. Amerika di sebelah Rusia yang ada di sebelah Netherlands. Australia tiduran di sebelah Malaysia, udah ngorok ga karuan. Rusia sama Amerika juga.

"Anyway, tadi kalian mau ngapain ke rumahku?" tanya Indonesia pada Malaysia dan Netherlands.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin meledekmu saja..." jawab Malaysia jujur.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bercinta, Indonesia..." Serentak, keempat cowok lain menyerang Netherlands. Dan Perang pun kembali terjadi di tanah Australia.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x**

(Listen to: The Last Three Letters – Alesana)

(Word count: 1471 words)

*) Browning HP MK2. Di keluarkan oleh firma Browning dari Belgium. Pistol semi-auto pertama di perolehan polis. Digunakan di zaman komunis dan insugensi dulu. Jarang digunakan sekarang karena sebab tekhnikal.

Bagaimana? Gaje bukan? Nista bukan? XD

Bahkan Indonesia aja lupa kalau Timor Timur dalangnya. Apa penyakit Indonesia? Saya aja ga tau. Terserah reader. Mau gejala M-nya cewek juga boleh. =P

Silahkan beri saya komentar anda tentang fic langsung jadi dalam empat jam ini. XD

Mind to review? Per favore?

**!4 Juni 2010**


End file.
